objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Raspberry
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Raspberry |Row 3 title = Color |Row 3 info = Blue, Indigo, Hunter Green, Emerald, Teal, Turquoise, Green, Powder Blue, Navy, Cyan |Row 4 title = Eye Color |Row 4 info = Blue |Row 5 title = Japanese Name |Row 5 info = 青いラズベリー |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = 17 (March 22, 2000) |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = Everyone Else (Except Enemies) |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = Pluggy (Formerly), Black Spike Ball, Dart, Tacky, And Black Hole, Video Brinquedo Logo, White Pumpkin, Firey, Baseball, Suitcase, Baseball Cap, Teardrop, Mad Box, Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Members, Blocky, Firey Jr., Object Jordan (Possibly) |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = Everything |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = Bad Stuff}} "Dude, Are You Kidding Me? Please Don't Make Fun Of Him." -Jordan B "Wait, he's evil now? I hate bad stuff, you know!" - Blue Raspberry after know Object Jordan's evil side by Grape Juice Blue Raspberry, Is an OC Made By , He Is A Contestant From When Objects Work. He won Season 1 and Season 2. He was 7th in Season 3, due to being injured completely. Because of this, he didn't participate in Season 4. And seeing that Object Jordan turned evil, he hates him now. Personality He Is Nice To Everyone, He Doesn't Like People Being Mean To Everyone, with the exception of some people. He is mostly nice, but somewhat weak, and will be angry if you cross with him. Trivia * He Is 's Favorite OC Gallery Blue Raspberry 2.png|His Old Pose WOW_Santa_Raspberry_Pose.png|Blue Raspberry's Look For December Blue_raspberry_puppet.png|Blue Raspberry's Puppet Design Oh God! Blue Raspberry Took Flower's Body!.png|Blue Raspberry Took Flower's Body WOW_Red_Raspberry_New_Pose.png|Blue Raspberry's Sister Imagebluerassy.jpeg|Japanese Design (By ) Blue Raspberry.png|Blue Raspberry's Book Design Blue Raspberry FR.png|Blue Raspberry With Eyecolor Bluu Rassy.png|Blue Raspberry Clone (Bluu Rassy), Relating To Supra Mayro Blue Raspberry New Pose.png|1st Pose made by Blue Raspberry and me say whazzup!.png|Blue Raspberry meets What He Is Now....png|As He's Mad BR2.png|2nd Pose Made By Weird Blue Raspberry.png|Weird Blue Raspberry (Acts like FUNnel Vision Mike) Blue Raspberry (TBFDIWP).png|TBFDIWP Design Names in different languages Available In When Objects Work Frambuesa azul - Spanish 青いラズベリー - Japanese 藍樹莓 And 蓝树莓 - Chinese Unavailable In When Objects Work blue IDAEUS - Latin Framboesa azul - Portuguese Mirtillo blu - Italian Framboise bleue - French Blaue Himbeere - German Quả mâm xôi - Vietnamese 파란 산딸기 - Korean Blaua Rasbarry - Tibiquabi Weird Fusion Mix im red.jpeg image red 2.jpeg image red 3.jpeg imagereloat 6.jpeg image blue 1.jpeg image u.jpeg image blow.jpeg image ohh.jpeg Pk.jpeg Category:Mature Category:Heroes Category:Awesome Category:Good Category:White Pumpkin Haters Category:Grape Juice Fans Category:Males Category:When Objects Work Category:Firey Haters Category:Coiny Fans Category:Firey's Enemies Category:Funny Category:Great Category:Cool Category:Perfect Category:Flawless Category:Excellent Category:Perfection Category:The Squashy Raspberries (The Squashy Grapes 2) Category:Protagonists Category:Cold Tempered Category:Hot Dog Master Category:Blue Eyecolor Category:Owned By JordanBaumann1211 Category:Extremely Awesome Category:Extremely Likable Category:Fanguys Category:Video Brinquedo Logo Haters Category:Blocky Haters Category:Pluggy Haters Category:Black Spike Ball Haters Category:Tacky Haters Category:Darty Haters Category:Black Hole Haters Category:Baseball Haters Category:Teardrop Haters Category:Suitcase Haters Category:Mad Box Haters Category:Monsanto Logo Haters Category:Monsanto Logo's Alliance's Haters Category:JordanBaumann1211 Category:Arms and Legs Category:Fruits Category:Fruit Category:Has Japanese version Category:The Squshy Raspberries Category:Ice Cube Fans Category:The Squashy Raspberries Category:Neutral Category:Main Protagonist Category:Winners Category:Won Season 2 Category:Object Ultraverse Category:OCs Category:Mary-Sue Category:Weird Category:LogoIntroBloopersFan Hates These guys Category:Won Season 1